Another Frog Princess Fairy Tale
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Rima is a princess... She hates her fellow Prince... Nagihiko Fujisaki. But, what'll happen when he's the only person she can turn to when she becomes a frog? Better summary inside. RIMAHIKO Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Bree: Yes... I do realize that I should be updating Love Bites Back vs. Oreo... and Rimahiko Parfait Date... But I realllly like this story idea... so I wanna go ahead and get it out there, in a fic, so no one can steal it.**

**Nagihiko: Uh... Well, you should tell them the summary?**

**Bree: Oh... right~**

**(The summary has changed a bit from when I got it out there in LBBvO, cause I don't have film in my photographic memory, and am too lazy to check it out....)**

**_Summary:_**

**_Rima Mashiro, is a rich, snobby, arrogant, princess. She's used to the good life, and used to people doing everything for her. She's pretty, and cute... But she has no nice bone in her body. She's mean, and hard on everyone and everything... But compared to the way she treats Nagihiko Fujisaki, a fellow prince from a neighboring kingdom, everyone and everything has it way easy._**

**_But, what happens when for some weird reason, Rima gets turned into a frog... And the only way for her to turn back into her normal self... Is by the kiss of a prince... And the only prince to whom she can turn is Nagihiko Fujisaki?_**

**Ikuto: Stoooopid.**

**Bree: D;**

**Nagi: It's Rimahiko... right?**

**Bree: No...**

**Ikuto: Amuto?**

**Bree: It's called sarcasm... Look it up. But yes, its a romance comedy, drama, thing... But it's a Rimahiko fic, and I don't own Shugo Chara (sadly), and that's all that matters.**

**Nagihiko: Sarcasm; Noun, a sharply ironical taunt, a sneering or comical remark.**

**Bree: Thank you Nagi~ ^-^ So, please review and tell me what you think of the story!!! :D**

**Reviewers get giant cookies!  
**


	2. Princess Rima

**Bree: I couldn't wait... So I went ahead and published :D**

**Ikuto: Nerd.**

**Bree: Shush. I originally had this chapter as an excerpt but, I decided against it because it was fun to write and I couldn't stop... Lol.**

**Ikuto: Here be the summary trikkz.**

**Bree: Not nice, Ikuto.**

**Nagi: Just ... read the summary.**

**_Summary:_**

**_Rima Mashiro, is a rich, snobby, arrogant, princess. She's used to the good life, and used to people doing everything for her. She's pretty, and cute... But she has no nice bone in her body. She's mean, and hard on everyone and everything... But compared to the way she treats Nagihiko Fujisaki, a fellow prince from a neighboring kingdom, everyone and everything has it way easy._**

**_But, what happens when for some weird reason, Rima gets turned into a frog... And the only way for her to turn back into her normal self... Is by the kiss of a prince... And the only prince to whom she can turn is Nagihiko Fujisaki?_**

**Bree: Just to refresh them memories.... Bwhaha.**

**Nagihiko: Bree owns nothing, so please enjoy this (crappy) fic.**

**Bree: D; Way to make a Mexican go emo.**

**Ikuto: You deserved it. Enjoy.**

**Bree: Nagi still is the bomb.**

***ENJOYYY*  
**

*******

*Normal POV*

A quiet knock was heard at the large, wooden door.

"You may come in." Said a petite blonde, sitting on a large 'princess bed'. She said it in her usual voice... A bored monotone type of voice.

"Princess Rima-Sama, we have brought your dress." Curtsied a maid. She looked wary, and as if she was trying very hard to be polite.

"Help me dress." Commanded Rima, silently, and demanding.

"Yes, Princess." Curtsied the maid, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Rima stood, and stretched out her arms, so it looked as if she was forming a 'T'.

The maid 'helped' her unbutton her nightgown, and Rima silently stepped out of it. The maid picked up a shiny, silverish-white dress. It was a sleeveless dress, a long thin dress. It had fine embroidery of cherry blossoms on the bottom hem.

"You look quite beautiful, Princess Rima-Sama." complimented the maid.

"I know I do, you don't have to tell me..." Rima said, coldly.

The maid sighed silently, and closed her eyes, praying for patience. "Yes, Princess. Your mother wishes for you to come down to breakfast."

"Well, tell her I'm on my way." Rima said, rolling her golden eyes.

"As you wish, Princess." The maid said, standing there.

"You may leave." Rima said, in a snobby expectant voice.

"Yes, thank you Princess." The maid said, smiling forcefully, as she curtsied.

Rima rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Ugh, mother... I hate this place." Groaned Rima, as she mumbled under her breath.

Rima opened the door, leading out into the hall. She walked, slowly, postponing going to breakfast, where she'd see her mother.

"God. Hopeless servants. They're so dense... Expecting commands for everything. Seems they can't do anything on their own accord. First I deal with them... Now Mother? What more do I need to get my daily dose of torture?!" Rima grumbled.

She glared at the floor in front of her, taking out her anger on it.

Too busy sending death wished at the polished marble floor, Rima didn't see where she was going... thus, bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Rima said, glaring at the person that towered over her... and then, she realized who it was. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Rima glared.

"Just visiting. Your mother invited me to dinner... And I decided to come earlier." A voice chuckled.

"And why would you want to do something like that?" questioned Rima, icily.

"To see more of your pretty face, of course." He said, laughing, in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, NaGayFreako." scoffed Rima, as she tried to walk around him.

Nagihiko simply blocked her path. She went right, he went right, she went left, he went left.

This continued for a couple of seconds, until Rima let out a frustrated scream, and grabbed a handful of Nagihiko's long purple hair.

"Rima-Rima-Rima... Not the hair, not the hair..." Said Nagihiko, in a hurt tone of voice.

Rima yanked on Nagihiko's hair, dragging his head so that his ear was by her lips.

"Then move. Outta. My frikken. Way, and never do that. Again." Rima growled.

"Oh, fine." Nagihiko sighed.

Rima yanked once more, causing Nagihiko to let out a yelp of pain, and released him. She walked around him, with her nose in the air, and ignoring him completely.

Nagihiko rubbed his tender head, and cursed silently under his breath. He watched Rima leave, and shook his head. Silently, he trailed after her, letting her lead him to the dining room, unknowingly.

***

**Bree: There! Hope you liked the first chapter! It didn't take too long... and I did like my writing style for this! :D**

**Nagihiko: It was... good. Except for the hairpulling.**

**Ikuto: I found that quite hilarious.**

**Bree: Almost as funny as when Amu marries Tadase?**

**Ikuto: Yes- WAIT WHAT?!**

**Bree: Be nice or that is totally what's gunna happen!**

**Ikuto: *kitty cat eyes***

**Bree: Pfft... You're no Puss in Boots.**

**Nagi: Remember to review this story... because Bree will be totally grateful.**

**Bree: And I'll also feel that this arm pain for typing so much is totally worth it.**

**Ikuto: Not to mention it boosts up your low self esteem.**

**Bree: *hums wedding song* TADASE AND AMU~ SITTIN' IN TREE~ DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM~ DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM~**

**Ikuto: You're a terrific writer! I adore you! I'd fall for you if it weren't for Amu!**

**Bree: No, Nagi is better... He's the only anime guy for me... Sorry. *glomps Nagi***

**Nagi: R&R~**

**Bree: PLEASSSSE~  
**


	3. Queen Seiaa slaps

**Bree: Update~ Sadly, I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped... But whatever. I still loves you reviewers!! :D**

**Nagi: Oh~ And the drama unfolds in this chapter, am I right?**

**Bree: Hecklez yesh... You be right~ Sadly, it's not the awaited frog-transformation-kissing-drama everyone wants... but it's getting there... Idk... Maybe next chapter?**

**Rima: You're such a nerd. You're updating when you could be out there at the school dance, and everything!**

**Bree: So?! At least I'm UPDATIIINNN'~**

**Rima: Oh, right... I forgot, you want to update more so that you can get more reviewers...**

**Bree: Shushh~ That's a secret plan!!!**

**Nagi: Not all that secret... E'rrone does it...**

**Bree: It's sad isn't it?**

**Nagi: Is everything sad for you today?!**

**Bree: Yes... Oh how I hate drama.... Well, the dumb drama... This drama is good... This is actually one of the only fics I like... Excluding my oneshots... :3**

**Rima: Self-Conceited much?**

**Bree: No... but they are the only things I have written I am proud of to recognize as my own... 'Cause I go 'Awww~!' everytime I rere3ad them... **

**Nagi: Do the BTW.**

**Bree: BTW, I will soon come out with like, two more oneshots... One is an Amuto Songfic... And another is an angsty Rimahiko romance fic... :D Prepare to cry dear readers!!! Bwhahah...**

**Nagi: Expect the song fic on March 3rd...**

**Bree: Exactly... And whoever gets the reason behind that gets a shout out or dedication for the angsty fic!! :D**

**Rima: Bree owns nothing.**

**Bree: 'Xcept for my Nagi chibi drawings and my twin teddy bears named Nagihiko and Nadeshiko!! 333**

*****ENJOYYY*****

Rima walked into the huge dining room. The first thing that fell into her line of sight was the huge dining room table... which was, as per usual, adorned with all sorts of foods.

"Mom, I'm here." Rima said, silently, with a hint of a forced politeness in her voice.

"Ah! Nagihiko-kun!" Rima's mom said, pleased. "You made it! And, you're early just like always!" Rima's mom, ignored her, walking past her, with her arms wide open before she air-embraced Nagihiko, and did those picky air cheek-kiss things.

"Oh, you're like the child I never had!" She exclaimed, happily.

A stab of envy shot through Rima's chest, as she listened to her mother rant on and on, about Nagihiko's perfections.

Finally, after a few minutes -which seemed like a few centuries to Rima-, her mother turned to face her.

"And I see you're here." She said, coldly examining her daughter. "You really should do something with your hair... And that gown! It's so ratty! How can you even be _seen _with such a thing on?!" Rima's mother exclaimed in mock horror. "Did you greet Nagihiko-kun? Don't tell me you're still being that shy person, and aren't greeting anyone-"

"Uh, Queen Seiaa," interrupted Nagihiko, a bit nervously. "We just ran into each other in the hallway, and she was leading the way, showing me around... I haven't been here in so long, I'm afraid I've forgotten my way around here." He chuckled.

"Oh! Nagihiko! Don't trouble yourself! It's no problem! I just didn't want Rima to be rude to you, like she normally is!" She said, smiling brightly.

Queen Seiaa walked toward the direction of her usual seating place, with her long black hair trailing after her.

"You're welcome." Nagihiko whispered to Rima, as he walked along side her on their way to the table.

"Oh, yeah, like I need your help." scoffed Rima. "I'm used to that treatment... having to deal with that woman all day, everyday. Besides... I'm so sure you forgot your way after a week." Hissed Rima, slyly.

"Oh, what's this, Rima-chan? Keeping tabs on me, are we?" Nagihiko said, chuckling a bit evilly, as he passed her.

He got to her chair before her, and pulled it out for her, in a gentlemanly manner.

"Thanks so much." Rima said, smiling and glaring at Nagihiko.

"Okay, okay! Enough small talk, why don't we go ahead and eat breakfast!" Seiaa said, sharply.

They all ate their meal in silence, expect for the over-whelming flattery that Queen Seiaa sent in Nagihiko's direction.

"Hear that Rima?" Queen Seiaa said, sharply in her daughter's direction.

"No, mother, would you oh-so-kindly repeat that for me?" Rima asked, hiding the bitterness with a sweet tone of voice.

"Nagihiko here is being saught after by various girls, all across the world! They all wish to marry him, a handsome, kind, smart young prince. And how many suitors have you had these past months?" Seiaa asked, slyly.

"None." Rima answered, trying desperatley to hid the anger, as she answered the retohrical question.

"Yes exactly... You're such a disappointment, Rima." Seiaa said, bitterly. "How I wish you were more like Nagihiko!" She exclaimed.

It was only about a nano-second of silence, until Rima got her plate and slammed it down forcefully on the wooden table.

It shattered into many pieces, and food scattered everywhere, as well as glass.

"MOM! I MAY NOT BE AS PERFECT AS THIS LONG-HAIRED FREAK, BUT I STILL HAVE FEELINGS OKAY?!" Rima screamed, tears springing into her eyes. "I HATE IT WHEN YOU PRAISE HIM LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE! YOU'VE BEEN... You've been s-so different ever since...since-"

A loud slap was heard in the room.

Seiaa had her arm raised, and Rima had her face turned away, with an angry red imprint of a hand on her face.

Rima's eyes were glazed over with tears, as she looked at her mother.

"Don't you even dare say it." Seiaa hissed, narrowing her eyes, as she looked disgustidly at her daughter's direction.

"I-I hate you..." Rima whispered bitteryly, as she touched her face with her hand where it was throbbing. Tears ran down her face, as she ran out of the dining room.

"Wh-why'd you slap her?" Nagihiko asked Seiaa in shock.

"Oh, don't tell me you're actually going to stick up for that sorry tramp." Muttered Seiaa loudly. "And don't even bother chasing after her. She's better off gone..." Seiaa said, harshly.

But no sooner than had she uttered those words, had Nagihiko ran out of the room, desperatly chasing the petite blonde princess.

**Bree: D'ja likey the dramaaa~?!**

**Nagi: Oh~ Rima got pimp slapped!**

**Bree: SHE GOT THE POOF KANAME-SLAPPED OUT OF HER HAIR! *burnnn***

**Nagi: Oh, your inside jokes...**

**Bree: Bwhahah, yeshhh.**

**Rima: ... ADHD much?**

**Anna: OMG~ DID SOMEONE SAY POPTART?! =D**

**Bree: Hecklez yeah~ They are served at teh Hilton Hotel, I heard~**

**Vivian: DID I HEAR HITLON HOTEL AT SEVEN?!**

**Bree: Yepps! We'll be there with Nagi~**

**Goosie-your-true-name-is-still-safe-with-me: DID SOMEONE SAY NAGI?!**

**Bree: Yesh... He be mine~ Breehiko, and Ikuma, ftw, no?**

**Rayn: WHO SAID IKUMA?! YOU GETS A HUGGLES!**

**Bree: Save that for Iku-kun, Ryan...**

**Rayn: Valid point, PandaBree... *goes to glomp Iku-kun***

**Bree: NOW SLAVES! TELL THEM WHAT TO DO!!**

**Vivian, Anna, Goosie, Nagi, and Rima: REVIEW!!!!**

**Bree: Good slaves... *throws bacon***

****REVIEWERS GET BACONNN~****


	4. The Real World

**Bree: Yesh~ Another update!**

**Nagi: Woohoo.**

**Bree: Shush... There's sorta Rimahiko-ness in here...**

**Rima: Oh, yeah, lots.**

**Bree: Not lots... just sorta kinda, don't blink or you'll miss it type of Rimahiko ness.**

**Nagi: I see... Any announcements?**

**Bree: yesh.... This chappie is out for all of my peoples... Anna, Viva, Rayn (spelled it right, ha!), Goosie, Seii, Jina (?), and my fabulous reviewers... And especially to those of you who can stand me and my angsty rants... no names... *cough-Goosie-cough*... OH! And for... The lost Nagi chibis... *tear***

**Nagi:?**

**Bree: Rest in Peace, my little chibis... D;**

**Rima: You've lost it.**

**Bree: Can't loose what you never had.**

**Nagi: Oh, so true...**

**Bree: Disclaimer? Anyone?**

**Anna: This is the only thing I'm good for? **

**Bree: Yes, now shush and disclaim.**

**Anna: Bree owns nothing... Especially not her soul... I ate that.**

**Bree:... Rayn's gonna beat you up for that!! :D**

**Rayn: *cracks knuckles.***

**Bree: Enjoy~!**

*****  
**

Rima ran out of the hall, her vision blurred by the flowing tears running down her face.

She ran, ignoring the calls of "Princess!", and the questioning guards and maids.

She ran, until she came to the castle wall... She pushed the fifth stone in the sixth row, and it fell out, revealing a secret passage.

No one else -excluding two people that is- had known where this passage was. Only Rima... who had had her father show it to her...

Now, only Rima knew where this castle's secret lay... and where it led...

She took it, whenever she needed to escape from her life... whenever she wanted to escape in to the 'real world'.

She didn't even hesitate as she stepped out of the protections of the castle walls...

She simply stepped out, ignoring a feeling at the back of her head, telling her it wasn't wise to do so.

Rima was always marveled by the sights held outside of her kingdom...

Merchants selling fruits, vegetables, crafts... Children running around, playing catch...

All of the simple things in life, that she never saw...

Rima wandered around, not knowing where to go, or what to do... Normally she took routes she hadn't been on before, wondering what she'd discover...

But it seemed that all of the countless times she had been out here, she had explored every inch of this village... or so she thought.

Rima looked around for a moment, trying to figure out which path to take... And a dark alleyway caught her eye.

It wasn't familiar, and Rima wondered why she hadn't noticed such a path before.

Being daring, and deciding that any place -no matter how scary- had to be better than that dreadful castle, she took a step into the dark alley way.

No sooner than had she walked a mere yard inside there, did she see the down side to such a wonderful town.

People walked around, briskly, and avoiding eye contact. They were all dressed in rags, and were unwashed. Some smiled at her, a bone chilling, mischievous, and toothless smile.

Rima felt too obvious, in such a raggedy, dark place like this... Where thieves and beggars roamed... She immediately felt the urge to go back to her clean, polished castle.

She was about to turn around, quickly, to the entry and escape to such a place like this, when a voice stopped her.

"Good evening, Princess." Said a voice, coming from in behind of her. The voice had a mix between a lisp and a hiss where the it pronounced the 's'. "I wouldn't have expected you to be out in such a place..." The voice cackled.

Rima whirled around, to find the source of the mysteriously creepy voice.

She found an old lady, with a crooked nose, and a toothless smile. She was hunched over with a filthy and hole-filled quilt covering her.

Rima mentally shuddered, as she realized that this old lady perfectly fit the description of a fairy tale witch.

"U-um, excuse m-me." Rima said, trying to sound confident and powerful.

"Why in such a hurry? Wouldn't you like to spend some time with me?" Cackled the old lady.

"Not exactly. I really need to be heading b-back." Rima said.

"Back? Back where? Back to that abusive mother of yours? And with that guy you secretl-"

"Just move you old hag!" Rima interrupted, starting to blush. She told herself that the color being added to her face was merely because she was angry at the stubborn and ignorant old lady.

"Don't speak to me in that way, young lady!" Said the old lady angrily.

"I can talk to you however I want! I am royalty! I could have this alley torn down as soon as I gave the command, so I demand you respect me, hag!" Rima said, defensively.

"Oh! You'll regret that threat, Princess!-" Cackled the old lady, unafraid of the princess's threat.

"Rima?" A familiar voice called out, interrupting the beggar lady.

"Nagihiko!" Rima said, surprised, and a bit relieved, getting more and more afraid of the lady in front of her by the second.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Was Rima bothering you?" Nagihiko said, talking to the old lady.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Rima exclaimed.

"Shush, Rima. Let's be respectful towards our elders shall we?" Nagihiko said, as if talking to a five year old... A very stubborn five year old.

"No, no, deary." Said the old lady mysteriously. She then turned to look at Rima. "Is this the young man I see as the sub-"

"Please be quiet, and kindly get out of our way." Rima hissed through gritted teeth, reddening.

The old lady chuckled. "Gladly... But, just remember my warning, Princess!" she cackled, as she -or so it seemed- faded into the shadows of the alley way.

"Rima? What was that?" Nagihiko asked, as he led Rima out of the dark path.

"N-nothing." Rima said. "Now, why'd you follow me, again?" Rima asked, wanting to desperately change the subject.

"Because I was worried." Nagihiko said quietly, looking away.

"O-oh." Rima said, looking away from him also. "Th-thank..." Rima trailed off, falling against Nagihiko.

Nagihiko turned, surprised by both the words that had been coming out of Rima's mouth, and by her actually touching her.

"R-Rima?" Nagihiko asked, shaking the blonde a bit. "Rima?" He asked, a bit more worried.

Rima's head drooped to the side, to reveal that she had her eyes half closed, with only the whites of her eyes half showing.

"Aw, crap!" Muttered Nagihiko, as he picked Rima up, bridal style, and hurriedly ran into the castle, looking for help.

*******

**Bree: Did'ja see it? Did'ja see it?**

**Anna: The horribly sucky chapter? Yes, I think they saw it.**

**Bree: *takes Goosie's emo comb***

**Vivian&Goosie: *desperately attempt to take comb from Bree***

**Ryan: *trips Bree, steals comb, and combs hair***

**Bree: You guys are so mean.**

**Anna: You're the one who types this up!**

**Bree:... Mwhaha...**

**Anna: *iesh suddenly dressed in a yucky orange skirt, with a tie-dye shirt saying, 'Sayaa's #1 fan!'***

**Bree: You were saying...?**

**Anna: I love Sayaa, and Kevin, and I love fluffy unicorns! I hate Zero, Shiki, and love Tadase! You can also have Shiku!**

**Bree: Mwhahah... I love being the author-ess... Now, anyone else? *looks around***

**Everyone: *cowering in fear***

**Nagi: Exactly, trikks... Now R&R or you'll be next.**

**Rima: Why doesn't he get tortured?**

**Bree: His awesomeness makes him immune. (to anything but mahi lurve~)**

**Anna: I'M A FAIRYY~ I'M TINKERBELLL'S SISTA! AND I'M A PRINCESS~! ME AND TADA-KUN WILL RULE THE WORLD AND HAVE A GAZILLION BABIES! :D**

**Bree: It's a good thing you don't read this... I'd be screwed if you did.... **

**Nagi: R&R~!**

***YOU GUISE GET.... DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP CHUCCKY SOFT-LICIUOS MELTY COOKIES THIS TIME! 8D*  
**


	5. UPDATE :D

**THIS COUNTS AS AN UPDATE... NOW:**

**VIVIAN UPDATE PROM JACK!! YOU PROMISED! :D**

**Goosie, update when you can.**

**RAYN: I'M ALIVE AGAIN... NOW UPDATE YOUR FIC... BEFORE I DIE. UPDATE AND UPLOAD OBSESSION.**

**ANNA: UPDATE. FRIKKN. MY. GETTAWAY. BEFORE I KEEL YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW.**

**~That is all.... Expect an (real) update soon, and don't kill me for this! :D**


	6. Fairy Guardians and Kisses

**Bree: Oh, yes... Another update... when I really have no time to do so...**

**Nagi: Well, you don't want to let your reviewers and readers down...**

**Bree: Nope~**

**Rima: Bree owns nothing...**

**Bree: 'Cause if I did... You know that crap would be way different... If I ruled the world... Chocolate would fall from the sky...**

**Rima: Oh wow...**

**Bree: Nom nom nomz...**

**Nagi: Enjoy another crappy chapter!! :D**

*******

Rima's eyes fluttered open, suddenly. She looked around dazed, and disoriented.

She tried to sit up in her bed, which felt too big for her... The big this was nothing new... Considering her size, everything was too big.

But this was a new big... A 'I feel really tiny' type of big.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to gather up her thoughts.

She suddenly remembered having fallen on Nagihiko when she fainted. He must have carried her back, thought Rima.

Finally, Rima sat up successfully in her bed. She looked around... And realized her room was huge.

'Has my room always been this big?' Rima wondered, confused.

A tinkling giggle was heard beside her, and Rima jumped.

"What was that?" Rima yelled startled.

"It was me, silly~!" Said a voice beside her.

Rima turned, in the direction from which the voice was heard.

She saw a tiny fairy looking thing beside her. The fairy had long blonde hair, and green eyes. She wore a red-ish orange fairy dress. It was one of those that seemed that it was made from a some type of plant. It had a type of poofy 3\4 sleeves, that was made from a shiny and lighter material.

"Wh-who are you?" Rima asked, a bit creeped out.

"I'm your fairy guardian, KusuKusu! Every animal has a fairy guardian to protect it, and I was chosen to be yours!" She said, letting out another tinkling giggle.

"A-animal? Pfft. I'm dreaming right? I am a princess. A HUMAN princess." Rima said, crossly.

"Noooo... You are an animal. A rana temporaria, to be exact." KusuKusu said, smiling.

"In English? **(Japanese, whatever...) **" Rima asked, flatly.

"A frog." KusuKusu retorted quickly, and happily.

"A-a-a... F-f-f-frog?!" screeched Rima, hyperventilating.

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" KusuKusu questioned.

"Wah! I'm all ugly, slimy... and warty!!" Rima whined. "I don't believe you." she said, suddenly, suspicious.

KusuKusu floated around the room, and pulled a mirror from Rima's dresser. She brought it back and set it in front of Rima.

Rima stared in shock at the mirror. She saw a common green frog, and her fairy guardian.

"N-no... Why?! It was that old lady wasn't it?!" Rima said, ranting in panic.

"Old lady?" KusuKusu questioned.

"YES! That old hag in the dark alley way... I asked her to move, she got mad at me, then Nagihiko came, and they flirted, and then I fainted, and now I'm here!!" Rima whined, explaining the story to KusuKusu. "QUICK! YOU'RE MAGIC! HOW DO I CHANGE BACK?!" Rima asked her fairy guardian.

"Oh, isn't there a story like this?" KusuKusu wondered. "That a frog prince gets kissed by a princess and turns into a prince again? And then they live happily ever after?" Sighed KusuKusu, always pleased by a happy ending.

"Oh, yes~ Right.... So, do I need a prince person to kiss me so that I can go back to my former human self?" Rima asked.

"I never said anything!" KusuKusu said catiously.

"Thanks so much! Now, I need to find a prince! But where can I find one? There's Tadase... But he's obviously gay.. err... Kukai is engaged.... Amu... is a girl... Yaya, a girl too..." Rima rambled on with her plan, as KusuKusu desperately tried to stop her.

A soft knock came from the door.

Rima, too caught up in her plan, shouted an unthinking 'Come in."

"Rima, are you doing better?" Asked Nagihiko's voice.

Rima's eyes widened... Not because Nagihiko had barged in while she was in her froggy form... But because she had realized that he was a prince.

And she needed a prince to turn human again.

"Rima?" Nagihiko asked, looking around for her.

"R-right here, Nagihiko~!" She called sweetly.

"Oh, God no." Muttered KusuKusu, doing the face-palm move.

Nagihiko looked to see where Rima's voice was coming from.

His gaze landed on the frog in the middle of Rima's bed.

"Oh, hey little guy." Nagihiko said softly, as he walked over in the direction of Rima's bed. "How'd you get over here? You better get out before that meanie Rima gets her claws on you." He said, as he scooped Rima into his hands.

Rima glared at Nagihiko, and KusuKusu laughed like a maniac.

"Who are you calling a guy?! And what do you mean claws?!" Rima shouted offended.

"Huh?" Nagihiko stared, shocked at the frog in his hands.

"That's right... I got turned into a frog. " Rima said, crossly.

Nagihiko stayed silent for about three seconds... Then he burst out laughing. He laughed until tears streamed down his cheeks.

"My discomfort is not that funny." Rima said, glaring.

"S-sorry... B-but you're a f-frog... It doesn't f-fit your character!" Nagihiko said, in between chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah... But I need you to kiss me." Rima said, pouting, as only a frog could.

"W-what?!" Nagihiko shouted, suddenly not laughing.

Rima sighed, preparing to explain this froggy situation.

***

"So... That old woman turned you into a frog, and now you want me to kiss you so that you can go back to your mean self?" Nagihiko said, summarizing the explanation Rima had just given him.

"Yepp..." Rima said.

"And how do I know that I won't turn into a frog myself?" Nagihiko said, suspiciously.

"Because...." Rima said.

"Because...?"

"I said so."

"Oh, well, I feel reassured." Nagihiko said, sarcastlically.

"Oh dear Lord." Rima groaned, rolling her eyes. "I cross my heart hope I won't die, that you won't turn into a frog tonight." Rima sighed.

"Hm.... Fine. You got extra points for that sucky poem too." Nagihiko said crossly.

"Seriously..." Muttered KusuKusu, giggling.

"Okay, pucker up." mumbled Rima, feeling a bit disgusted that she was about to kiss her worst enemy.

Nagihiko sighed, closed his eyes, and brought his lips down to Rima's froggy lips.

***

**Bree: Lol... Dun dun dun... Epic fail at cliffies~ ;D**

**Nagi: I could like... Get warty lips now...**

**Rima: *glare***

**Bree: Lol... Frog herpes... Beware... xD**

**Nagi: -mutters various insults directed towards the author-**

**Bree: Love you too... -_-**

**Rima: MAHI MAN!**

**Bree: 'MAHI HEART BELONGZ TEW YEW~!'**

**Nagi: Stupidest quote. Evar.**

**Rima: IKR?**

**Bree: Agreed... Oh, and any Love Bites Back readers.... It may be discontinued for a while?**

**Rima: Do this authoress a favor...**

**Bree: Spam Tazzykid (Anna), and tell her to get well soon... She don't feel good... And any of her readers... Go tell her to update... And people who are bored and want fanfics to read... Check out Anna's My Gettaway and MyForrbidenDestiny's Hell's Purgatory~!**

**Rima: And don't forget to Review~**

**Bree: Please~ Chocolate chunk cake this time~ :D**


	7. There's a way

**I own nothing, so don't sue or anything. Please enjoy another chapter of this (crappy) fic! ^_~**

*******

As soon as Nagihiko's lips touched Rima's, they were surrounded by a smokey cloud the color of lavender, which soon got darker and darker, until it became a shade, a bit lighter than Nagihiko's indigo hair.

"Did it work?" Asked Rima, hopefull-ness obvious in her voice.

"I don't know..." Nagihiko said. "Let's wait until this smoke stuff clears off." He suggested.

"Aw~ But that could take forever!" Rima complained, making it obvious that she wanted to see if the kiss had had any effects.

But, only in a matter of seconds, the cloud of smoke cleared up, making everything visible once more.

Rima looked at Nagihiko.

And in turn, Nagihiko looked at Rima.

"Rima, please tell me that there is a reason to why you are still a frog, almost my height, and to why everything is all of a sudden a whole lot bigger?"

"Err... Don't freak out okay?" Rima asked, cautiously.

"...Sure." Nagihiko said, rolling his eyes.

"You're... A frog." Rima said, slowly. She observed Nagihiko's frog-body. She thought to have seen this type of frog out in her pond, in her huge yard. A leopard frog, she thought, trying to remember if that is what someone had told her it was.

"I figured." Nagihiko sighed, closing his eyes.

"But, you know what this means, right, Rima?" Nagihiko said, as he opened his eyes.

"What?" Rima asked.

"You still aren't human." Nagihiko said, bluntly.

"Omigosh... You're right! What am I going to do?" Rima asked, panicking.

KusuKusu sighed, and rolled her eyes. "And you didn't realize that until someone pointed it out for you."

Nagihiko looked at KusuKusu, noticing her for the first time.

"Rima... Why is there a pixie in your room?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is KusuKusu." Rima said, remembering her.

"And I am not a pixie! I am a level two fairy guardian! NOT to be mistaken for pixies... They're... like icky and wierd!" KusuKusu said, seemingly horrified at the thought of having been called such thing.

"She's here to protect me because I'm a frog... Apperantly, every animal has a guardian." Rima explained.

"Ah... And might I ask where mine might be, if this is true?" Nagihiko questioned.

"YO! Right here!" Said a voice, popping out of nowhere.

Nagihiko turned to look at a boy fairy, with long bluish-purple hair. He had clothes that were also made from flower petals, only that he was wearing blue petals, and was wearing a shirt, and trousers.

"My names Rhythm!" He said cheerfully, grinning.

He introduced himself to Nagihiko, and explained his job, like KusuKusu had done with Rima, and Rima noticed KusuKusu had a faint blush on her face.

"So, what are we going to do?" Nagihiko asked.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked.

"What do you think we should do, so we can turn back into humans?" Nagihiko asked, slowly.

"Well, we have to do something! You're smart, aren't you?" Rima said. "You think of a plan! You hear how my mother praises you non-stop on how smart you are, and how-"

The door to Rima's room banged open, or so it seemed to them, being small frogs. A maid walked in, coming to check on Rima.

"Eek! Toads!" Shrieked the maid, as she grabbed a broom that was in the corner. She raised it up, and brought it down with a lot of force on Rima and Nagihiko.

"They're so hideous! Scary! Slimey! Gross! Spooky!" Screamed the maid, and with each word, she brought down the broom on the frogs that were desperately trying to get away.

Rima and Nagihiko jumped like crazy, not wanting to be killed. They jumped for what seemed miles, until they reached Rima's window. They jumped, and jumped and finally when they got close enough, jumped as high as they could, and made their escape.

"I don't really like your maids." Nagihiko said, as soon as they stopped jumping and were in a safe zone.

"Me either." Rima muttered, glaring at her surroundings.

"... So..." Nagihiko said, trying to break the awkward silence-caused-by-who-knows-what. "What do we try now? I mean, instead of one frog, we have two... And we are in your huge backyard, we're frogs with no way to go." Nagihiko said, begining to complain.

"Uh... I think I know what you might be able to do?" KusuKusu spoke up, suddenly.

Rima and Nagi looked up at her, expectantly.

"I heard that there was a fairy queen, or something. She has control over what happens with animals, and stuff. So I've heard that there are some animals, that have asked to become human, or humans become animals... And I think she might be able to help you guys." Kusukusu said.

"Where does she live?!" Rima shouted, excited.

"Uh... I think on that mountain there?" Kusukusu said, pointing her tiny finger to a hard-to-see mountain top.

"THERE?!" Nagihiko and Rima exclaimed in unison.

"It's like a week long trip on carriage!" Rima said, begining to panic.

"We should go there." Nagihiko said, after having thought it over a bit.

"WHAT? HOW??" Rima asked, clearly upset by the hard task facing her.

"Well, what else are you going to do, Rima? Live as a frog for the rest of your life?" Nagihiko asked, a bit cross.

"IT'LL BE EASIER THAN FRIKKEN HOPPING THE WHOLE WAY TO THAT MOUNTAIN, CLIMBING THE MOUNTAIN, AND BACK!" Rima shouted.

"Well, I'm at least trying to think of something to help us, instead of throwing a sissy fit!" Nagihiko yelled.

"OH! I'M SO FUDGING SORRY!" Rima shouted, her face turning red. "YOU'RE ALWAYS THE SELF-LESS, SMART ONE AREN'T YOU? AND I'M THE STUPID, SELFISH, SNOBBY PRINCESS!" Rima shouted, turning around, and hopping away angrily.

"Oh, God. I screwed up, again." Nagihiko said, closing his eyes, sighing and trying to calm himself down, before hurrying after Rima.

Rima, though, was jumping pretty fast, trying to get as far away from Nagihiko as possible. When she was mad, she gave no thought to the answer, usually resulting in her screwing up with people big time.

In fact, she was too focused in running away (to make some sort of point), that she didn't notice the two menacing eyes looking at her hidden, in a bush.

***

**Ahaha, yes... My sincere apologies, for this crappy chapter... I don't know... I was sort of iffy on this, I felt it had something left out. -3-**

**Lul... Anyways, I'm just putting a heads up, that I am thinking of doing a second version of this... The plot will be kind of the same, but there'll be differences in character's attitudes. Ahahaha... I know, I know... I'm practically killing myself with another fic... I have like, what? 2 fics I am writing, and then some in the making, and a couple of oneshots in the making. Grr... I need to get busy... But, unfortunately, I have started rereading Maximum Ride -hearts-, and I'm working on various school projects (let's leave out the anime watching, and manga reading, shall we?). So, yes. Updates will be a bit slow, sorry. Also, sorry for the slow update, I had been planning on updating a while ago... But stuff kept coming up.**

**Now: Thanks so much for all of the great reviews~ I appreciate all of them, and I'd like to give a little shout out to certain people;**

**Anna: Grrr, don't want you left out... But, next week... THE PUNCH. Really... -_-+**

**Goose: Just because. Thanks for the marriage couseling... And hope your friend troubles get better... Apologies for my ranting ^^''**

**Rayn: Ahaha... First person to let me know Iku was back... Thnx... You totally overloaded my fangirl xD... And thanks for the pen name ;D**

**Seii: I must apologize for the really slow process of oneshot writing... See excuse above... And cure that emo-ness!! :3**

**Areum: Lul, Happy B-day, Sissy~! ^_^ Lubbbs YEWW!**

**AND LASTLY, AND TOTALLY IMPORTANT:::**

**Vi: bwhahah... I dedicated a little space of my AN... JUST TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE IN FACT TOTALLY FRIKKEN AWESOME! YOU ARE AN AWESOME AUTHOR-ESS, FRIENDS, PERSON, ETC!!! ;3 YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO EMO (WIFOUT MEH)!!!!!!!! LIKE I SAI DBEFORE, REPEAT AFTER ME... VI. ISH. AWESOME. (that's mahi motivation)**

**LUlz... Lubbs you all. (reviewers, and silent readers, favoriters, subscribers, etc.)**


	8. Another AN, sorry

**Sadly, this is just another AN (kinda a continuation of the AN from last night's chapter). But, anyways (still haven't gotten to read reviews, 'cause I'm grounded from my iPod aka my source of emailing.) thanks for the reviews and whatnot...**

**But, just to satisfy your needs of curiosity (that made no sense), here is what the second version of this fic is about:**

**Rima, in version two, is way nicer and is engaged to some prince (probably that filler boy from ep. 69). She has known Nagihiko for a long time now, and sees him as a close friend.**

**Nagi, is in love with Rima. I think he might have confessed before, but was rejected. He is a tad bit bitter that she is engaged, when he likes her, but still doesn't want to ruin his friendship with her.**

**I think that what will probably happen is that some evil witch might be jealous of Rima and will turn her into a frog, like a week before her wedding or something, and she has to look at Nagihiko for help (most likely because she doesn't want to bother her soon-to-be-husband)... And of course he becomes a frog, and they go on a quest to turn back into humans and stuff... And can you guess what'll eventually happen? -evil laugh-**

**So, yes... Those are really like the biggest differences so far, without spoiling anything too big.**

**Also, that version is where I will try to work on my descriptive part of my writing and whatnot... Which I know I totally need to work on...**

**And now, a last thing...**

**I got a new fishie today... And it needs a name... I need help thinking of a name. So, I turn to you, my dear reviewers for help. It is a magenta-ish looking colored Betta fish. It's also a male.**

**And so, please give suggestions and I'll try to pick my favorite... Lul... Go all wacky, fangirlish, rational on me whatever I don't really care... I'll just pick what I like the best and that is most fitting. **

**^3^**

**Thanks, for the reading and reviewing~!**

**(I'm all hyper... Can you not tell by the way I'm typing?)  
**


End file.
